


La Balançoire

by AndersAndrew



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Horror, Psychopath, Wammy House
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vieille balançoire, vestige d'une époque où nul n'était à l'abris de ses yeux rouges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Balançoire

**Author's Note:**

> Titre: La Balançoire  
> Fandom: Death Note et Another Note  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Genre: Horreur  
> Personnages: Beyond Birthday, Near  
> Nombre de mots:   
> Commentaire : Tout est partit d'un rêve. Vous le racontez n'aurait pas grand intérêt, surtout que je ne me rappelle pas des détails, mais il y avait une balançoire. Dans mon rêve, elle était dotée de deux balançoires, et Near, accompagné de Mello, s'y trouvait; ils s'y balançaient, chacun à leur rythme.
> 
> J'ai discuté un peu de ce rêve en cherchant une interprétation fantasmagorique à coller dessus. C'était amusant; nous avons eu pleins d'idées, plus farfelues les unes que les autres.
> 
> Et finalement, j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose, et cette image mentale de la balançoire s'est transformée en quelque chose d'inquiétant

Autrefois vivait un monstre.  
Les enfants avaient peur de lui, si bien qu'il demeurait toujours seul.

Pourtant, lui rêvait de se faire des amis. De petits corps chauds qu'il pourrait déchirer avec ses crocs.

En rêvassant de sang vermillon, il se limait les dents en pointe dans sa chambre.

criiiii criiiii

 

La balançoire était l'endroit préféré du monstre. Elle était constituée de deux cordes attachées à la branche d'un arbre mort, ainsi que d'une planche en bois à demi pourri par l'humidité.

Le monstre aimait l'odeur de putréfaction, aimait le son grinçant des cordes lorsqu'il se balançait doucement; cela lui rappelait une potence, et il était le pendu.

 

Il ne sortait pas quand il faisait soleil. La plupart du temps, il dormait. Comme un cadavre dans sa tombe, il était posé là, sur son lit aux draps sales - maculés de croûtes de boue séchée, de poudre d'os, de sang, qui sait ? et dégageant une odeur de rat crevé - et il rêvait continuellement de bouches sanguinolentes.

Raison pour laquelle il se mit à la confiture de fraise.

Il lui arrivait bien évidemment de sortir. Les jours gris, les jours de pluie, il lui arrivait de traîner dans les couloirs à la recherche d'enfants à terroriser. Mais ceux-ci avaient appris à l'éviter, trop intelligents pour se laisser attraper entre ses griffes avides.

Alors il sortait dehors.

Il se roulait dans l'herbe mouillée de rosée, brisait des branches entre ses serres aux ongles crochus, crachait, éructait, et se réfugiait dans le cimetière de la chapelle jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe ou qu'un adulte vienne le chercher.

Cependant, dès que le soleil pointait le bout de son nez, il retournait se terrer, et les enfants étaient contents.

Il détestait la lumière du jour. Elle brûlait ses yeux à l'éclat si particulier.

 

Aujourd'hui, et depuis longtemps, Beyond Birthday n'est plus qu'un fantôme de fumée et de cendres.

Néanmoins, on parle encore de lui à l'orphelinat. Les enfants chuchotent lorsqu'ils prononcent son nom.

La balançoire est toujours là. Elle gémit dans le vent, attendant d'envoyer un autre passager vers les profondeurs infinies du ciel.

On est au mois de novembre, il va bientôt neiger.

 

La balançoire s'agite, effleure les cheveux cotonneux d'un garçon assis par terre. Un parfum suave de décomposition végétale firent frémir ses narines.

Sous ses fesses, la terre était boueuse, souillant le fond de sa culotte. Mello allait dire devant tout le monde qu'il avait "déféquer" dans son pantalon.

Il n'en a cure.

La bise glacée fait bruisser les branches de l'arbre. Le ciel est couvert de nuages. Le froid s'infiltre dans le col de sa chemise, taquine sa gorge pâle, s'amuse à rouler tout contre sa peau fragile; il sait qu'il va avoir un rhume.

Et il n'en a cure.

Il se lève en fin, et baisse les yeux. A ses pieds, une plaque de marbre.

A la mémoire de Beyond Birthday. Celui qui fût...

Le reste de l'épitaphe était - volontairement ? - effacée.

Near se détourna. Il commença à s'éloigner lorsqu'il crût entendre un son. Peut-être un grattement d'ongle sur le bois d'un cercueil; une invitation à Le rejoindre.

Les monstres devraient peut-être rester entre eux.

CRÂC

Le bois pourri de la balançoire cassa.


End file.
